


Now there's a devil on my shoulder Where the angels used to be

by AstralArcher12



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralArcher12/pseuds/AstralArcher12
Summary: After his failed attempt at escaping, Hades meets someone who has a special offer for him.





	Now there's a devil on my shoulder Where the angels used to be

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by both what i thought may have been what was going to happen in the movie and by the song "Queen of Mean".

Hades was tired. 

Forcing his way through the barrier was no easy feat, even as a god, it took almost everything he had to not be crushed by its power. It filled him with shame and fury to know how far he has fallen since his days as the God and King of the Underworld. The time spent on this god forsaken isle has taken its toll on him.

But that will all change soon. 

Raising his ember to study its glow, Hades couldn't help but smile. All he needs to drain that little traitor Mal's magic one or two more times and the barrier will no longer be problem. Soon, he will break free from this isle and have his revenge on all those who imprisoned him here. King Adam and Belle along with their little spawn, Ben, his brothers, his nephew, and even those traitorous VKs, all of Auradon will bow to his might and rue the day they tried to stand against him. He could already see it now, their fearful faces looking up at him while he sits on the throne with his hair once more burning gloriously. He tightened his grip on the ember with anticipation as he reveled at the thoughts. 

But, today is not that day. He lowered the ember and placed it in its holder beside his favorite chair. Until that day comes, he shall rest and wait for when the next opportunity comes to harvest more magic for his ember. After turning on the recording of his Cerberus's growls and barks, he lowered himself into his chair and lowered his head to sleep. 

It seemed that once more, Hypnos had trouble finding him. It was more likes due to the less than comfortable surface he chose to sleep on, but with the more preferred options either been already been claimed or the ones left being savable, he had to make due. With the realm of sleep escaping him, Hades was left with only his thoughts to keep him occupied. 

As he lost himself in his thoughts, thinking of what could have been and possibility what could be, time seemed to move more quickly for him until finally, he felt himself drifting off. Just as he was about to slip under, he heard the record cut abruptly, shocking him out of his almost sleep.

"You better have a good reason for bothering me while I'm trying to sleep or else i'm going to show why I'm so feared," he growled. 

"They feared the god part of you," a feminine voice replied, "and since they stripped you of all your powers when you were sent here, no one has any reason to fear you as much, let alone me." Sitting up, Hades took off his sunglasses to taken in the person who dared to insult him. 

Before him stood a girl who didn't look that much older than Mal and most of the children of the isle. She had long hot pink hair with lavender streaks throughout it. Upon it sat a crown of gold with blue gems. She wore a pale pink and black pantsuits with an attached train to it. Nothing of her would spark interest him if it weren't for what she had in her hands. There, standing in all its devilish glory, was Maleficent's staff. Even without its power on the island, the staff still sparked unease in his heart, though he made sure his face didn't reveal such a fact.

"And who might you be exactly?" he questioned in a feigned unimpressed voice. That smirk that she wore transformed into a wide smile, her lips pulled back to show off pearly white teeth, reminding Hades of a hot pink dragon that bared it's at its prey before swallowing them whole.

"Princess Audrey of Auroria, soon to be queen of all of Auradon," she answered and held out her hand with the palm facing down, as if she was expecting him to kiss it.

"Queen of Auradon? Last time I checked, Mal was going to be the queen." He raised one eyebrow in question, ignoring the hand in front of him. The smile Audrey wore was replaced by an annoyed scowl for a moment before she shook her head slightly and smiled once more. She dropped her hand and moved from her spot next to the record player.

"She was, but unfortunately, she wasn't up for the task. All that stress gave her a bit too many gray hairs," she giggled, as if laughing at a private joke. She moved to the mirror the hung on one of the wooden pillars of his lair and began to admire her reflect. "So, I've stepped up to the task of taking over for her."

"Good for you. Don't see how any of that explains why you thought it was a good idea to bother me," Hades shifted in his seat to glare at the girl. She turned to face him and gave him the widest and most sicking sweet smile he ever had the displeasure of seeing. 

"I want you to be my king." Hades froze in shock the moment he heard the answer. He was so stunned it took him a moment to process it and decide on the only reasonable thing to say at such a thing.

"What."

"I want you to be my king. To rule beside me over all of Auradon!" Audrey waved her hand in the air. 

"Why me? Wouldn't you rather have Beast's spawn or someone closer to your age?" Hades furrowed his brow in confusion. Audrey let out a scoff and frowned.

"Ben made his choice when he chose to propose to that purple headed witch. And Chad, he's the son of Cinderella," Audrey clarified. Hades nodded in understanding. "He's not strong enough to be the kind of king I need for my kingdom."

"That still doesn't explain why you want me of all people," he waved his hand in the air. Audrey smiled at him once more, fortunately it wasn't the sicking sweet one she wore moments before, and walked over to stand in front of his chair. Letting of the staff, she leaned forward and placed her hands on both of the armrests, looking him straight in the eyes. The staff stayed where it was, standing up on its own like an ominous tower in the sky.

"I want you because who better to rule by my side than the King of the Underworld?" Audrey explained in a softened voice. Hades frowned at her and opened his mouth to reply, but she beat him to it, knowing what he was about to say. "Yes, former King of the Underworld, but that doesn't matter. Once you join my side, you can be the king once more, and not just of the Underworld, but the entire world as well!" Audrey moved back and returned to her place in front of him, taking hold of the staff once more. It seemed to almost glow in recognition of its new owner's return. "So, what do you say, shall we bring Auradon to its knees and make them rue the day they ever dared to get on our bad sides?" 

Hades allowed himself to turn the offer over in his head. Thinking of all that could go wrong with such a plan, and all the could go right. It wasn't until his eyes caught sight of the poisonous green of the staff's gem and looked into the eyes of the girl in possession of it that he felt himself come to a decision. Picking up his ember once more, he slid it securely into a pocket before standing from his resting place. He knelt down onto one of his knees and took hold of her free hand, bringing closer to him and lowered his head towards it. Lifting his head once more to look at her. He watched silently for a moment as there seemed to be a faint flash of green that slid over the brown eyes of girl in front of him, causing his heart to tighten once more with unease. Ignoring the feeling, he force himself to smile up at her and finally giving her an answer.[][]

"I am your service, my queen."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I'm not the only one who thought Audrey and Hades would have made a good evil team.   
Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed this! I think i might make another story with these two, though it will take place in the more canon universe of Descendants.
> 
> If i made any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
